


The Apple

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Charlie considers this.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 2





	The Apple

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Drabble Tag in the M&MWP forum; pairing: Charlie Weasley/Bellatrix Black Lestrange; prompt: insanity runs in the blood.

Charlie knew his fair share of things. For example, he knew he'd never leave Romania. The war going on… He cared for his family, but he just couldn't justify leaving Romania to fight.

He also knew that he probably wouldn't fit back in with his family ever again. Sort of like Percy. But, in his case, it wasn't just the dragons that would keep him apart.

He also knew that he'd probably pass on a strong sense of familial loyalty to his kid, if he ever had one. That only served to remind him that he'd become somewhat estranged from his family since this new war had cropped up, but he pushed that thought aside and thought of what he felt was the impossible. Charlie with a kid…the thought made him chuckle.

The kid probably would have Weasley-red hair. How could that even be avoided? Maybe the kid—a daughter, Charlie knew he'd want—would have not his brothers' and sister's and mother's mud-colored eyes but the blue ones of him and his other brothers and their father. Yes, she would have blue hair and red eyes—no, no, blue _eyes_ and red _hair_.

He wouldn't let her get any tattoos or work on the Dragon Plains. After all, kids were supposed to do as their parents said, not as their parents did.

She would have a love of the seldom-used magic, though, the magic that Charlie used daily in his beastly dealings. She would be smart, sharp, and sneaky—like her mother. She'd be fast with her wand and precise—like her mother.

And, perhaps if Charlie were lucky, she wouldn't be insane…like her mother.

Charlie knew he knew a handful of things. And he also knew that he could wish for more than a handful of things. But he knew that some things were hereditary—like family love and stubbornness, with his family.

But he had not seen Bellatrix for months now. The last time he had, she'd left him with a cool expression but sad eyes and a closed mouth. She'd told him nothing, but he could guess. That was why he was thinking about everything they as parents would pass on, because their _child_ (and it had to be a girl, he knew it had to be) was a gamble on her own, and it was easy to figure out just from looking at the Black family line (on both his and Bellatrix's sides) that insanity ran in the blood.

And he knew that he could wish with all his might that it wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> :L Whenever I write Charlitrix, I end of thinking about Catrin, an OC of my pal, Bethie's, whom I have permission to use. Beth's Charlitrix fic, "The Humanizing Element," still sticks out in my mind as a great fic, even almost two full years later… :')
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :')
> 
> 2017 note: Annnd now, 5 yrs after this and 7 after the fic I mentioned in my 2012 closing A/N, Catrin is still an OC that sticks out in my mind. This fic is kind of related to a previous Charlitrix I wrote, too, "[The Greatest Miscalculation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924358)."


End file.
